Us Against
by lquincy
Summary: There is this usual thing Hyukjae has been through which he could not figure why. But finally, he can understand it through a little unconvenience moment he experiences with his so called friend. Wanna find out? Ah, bad summary of a HaeHyuk fan fiction. Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s), a lot of swearing. I've warned ya!


Keadaan hari yang hujan itu begitu menyebalkan bagi Hyukjae. Dikeroyok sekumpulan pemuda kurang kerjaan yang sepertinya masih memiliki dendam padanya akibat perkelahian mereka kemarin nampaknya menjadi suatu hal yang Hyukjae anggap kesialan. Oh, jika saja ini hari biasa, Hyukjae yakin mereka akan kalah. Hyukjae merasa amat yakin kemampuannya tidak akan menurun secara mengerikan seperti ini dan tentu saja keempat pemuda itu pasti sudah terkapar, _just like yesterday_. Sayangnya, hari ini bukan kemarin, dan bukan hari-hari biasanya. Hyukjae terpaksa menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi yang ditujukan kepadanya tanpa daya. _Shit_.Lee fucking Hyukjae, _pull yourself together_!

"Kalian kurang kerjaan sekali, huh? Belum puas kuhajar kemarin?" sengaknya sambil terengah.

"Kemarin ya kemarin. Kami kalah bukan berarti sekarang akan kalah juga. Dan lagi, keadaan sudah terbalik, kau yang babak belur sekarang."

Hyukjae meludahkan kumpulan salivanya yang terasa anyir. _Bloody hell_, mereka membuat bibir Lee Hyukjae berdarah.

"Yah! Apa bangganya menghadapi satu orang keroyokan begitu? Aku membuat kalian semua babak belur. Sendirian." Hyukjae berkata sambil menahan rasa sakit. Perih sekali rasanya. Beginikah rasanya dihajar habis-habisan?

"Kami tidak peduli. Apapun asal kau enyah dari sekolah ini."

Hyukjae masih belum terlalu mengerti. _Well,_ jangan mengira Hyukjae seorang brandalan yang suka berkelahi, ia sebenarnya malah sangat menentang kegiatan tersebut. Namun dia sudah akrab dengan semua ini sejak lima bulan lalu ia pindah sekolah. Dan semua itu selalu bermula dari pihak lawannya. Awalnya, Hyukjae tak berniat menanggapi, ingin menyelesaikan semua masalah secara baik-baik dan dewasa namun kesabarannya sebagai seorang pria muda juga terbatas. Dia punya emosi rata-rata sama dengan laki-laki seumurannya. Emosi menggebu dan kurang terkontrol. Satu pukulan akan Hyukjae balas dengan kuantitas yang sama, namun dengan kualitas yang berbeda. Pukulan seorang _taekwondoin_ sepertinya tidak pantas disamakan dengan pukulan asal para remaja lain. Meski jauh dalam hatinya ia menentang semua ini, namun toh pada akhirnya predikat berandalan itu menempel juga padanya seiring dengan kuantitas perkelahian yang tak bisa dikatakan jarang itu.

Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae hanya mengendikkan bahu, tak begitu peduli pada julukan itu. Hanya saja, sebab perkelahian itulah yang sampai sekarang tak Hyukjae mengerti. Dan Hyukjae penasaran setengah mati tentang hal tersebut. Mumpung ada kesempatan, jarang-jarang—atau tidak pernah?—dia kalah dalam perkelahian antar remaja ini. Biasanya setelah selesai menghajar pengganggunya, ia langsung pergi tanpa menanyakan alasan mereka memulai pertengkaran. _Hell yeah, he is that fucking strong and cool_.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kalian sangat membenciku, huh? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah membuat masalah kan?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kami tahu jenis pria macam apa kau ini. Kau benar-benar mencoreng nama baik sekolah ini. Enyah kau!"

Lama kelamaan emosi Hyukjae semakin tersulut. Bukannya menjawab, keempat orang itu justru mencemoohnya atas sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. Kepalan yang terbentuk ditangannya menjadi indikasi bahwa _mood_nya yang sudah hancur hari ini menjadi lebih hancur karena jawaban yang tak memuaskan itu. 'Sepertinya menghajar orang tidak begitu buruk' pikir Hyukjae.

"Kalian benar. Kalian harusnya sadar pria macam apa yang kalian hadapi saat ini." Hyukjae berkata santai sembari melemaskan otot-ototnya yang sedikit tegang. _Warming up_.

Lawan-lawannya melakukan gerakan antisipasi, membuat Hyukjae menyeringai.

"_You're messing with the wrong person, guys." _Tak lama Hyukjae melangkah maju.

Bunyi daging yang tertumbuk daging lainnya menjadi _backsong _yang tak begitu terdengar karena teredam hujan. Namun tak berselang begitu lama, _backsong _tersebut berhenti total.

"Berbanding terbalik _my ass_! Pada akhirnya tetap kalian yang kalah, cih. Harusnya kalian tadi jangan kemari. Hyukjae yang sedang patah hati itu berbahaya, kalian tahu?" sambil mengendikkan bahu melihat para penyerangnya yang terkapar, Hyukjae mulai melangkah.

Hyukjae pergi meninggalkan keempat pemuda yang terkapar itu sambil uring-uringan. _Shit. Apparently, Monday is just really not his day._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Us Against**

**A HaeHyuk fan fiction**

**Warning: Boys Love, Shounen Ai, possibility of miss typo(s), a lot of swearing.**

**A/n: Idk what to say. Even the title seems to be really weird. Just happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae sedang menonton tv saat pintu apartmentnya diketuk cukup keras dari luar. Oh, dia tahu dengan baik siapa itu. Dia kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah tv. Ketukan di pintu itu semakin menjadi. Dia mengernyit kurang senang, tapi ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Toh orang itu bisa masuk sendiri. Pikirnya.

"Yah! Lee _fucking _Donghae! Kunciku hilang, buka pintu, sialan!" perkataan kasar yang diucapkan seiring dengan bertambahnya tingkat kekasaran pada ketukan tersebut.

_Damn_. Mau tidak mau Donghae harus beranjak dan membuka pintu. Hujan, satu hal yang disadari Donghae saat membuka pintu, ia begitu fokus pada _reality show _yang ia tonton sehingga tidak tahu keadaan luar. Dan hal kedua yang disadarinya adalah Hyukjae. Basah. Kacau.

"Berkelahi lagi?"

"_Fuck off_!" Hyukjae langsung menyerobot masuk begitu saja, menuju kamar. Donghae yang mendengar perkataan kasar itu terlihat santai sambil menutup pintu.

"Tumben kau terluka parah? Bukan Sang Hee dan kawan-kawan kali ini?" Donghae berjalan menuju kotak obat yang ia letakkan di dekat lemari pendingin. Matanya sekilas menangkap Hyukjae yang dengan santai membuka bajunya di kamar tanpa repot-repot menutup pintu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya saat kemudian Hyukjae mulai melepas celananya dan memutuskan bahwa membuatkan Hyukjae coklat panas akan terlihat lebih baik dan pantas.

"Aku tidak punya masalah selain dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau babak belur?"

"_Timing_nya tidak tepat."

"Maksudmu?" selesai membuat coklat panas Donghae beranjak pergi ke kamar Hyukjae sembari membawa kotak obat yang tadi dicarinya.

Hyukjae baru saja selesai memakai kaosnya saat Donghae masuk area kamarnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung duduk di lantai bersandar pada tempat tidur sempitnya. Tak lama Donghae menyusul duduk disebelahnya sembari menyerahkan coklat panas yang dibuatnya tadi.

"_Thanks_."ucap Hyukjae seadanya sembari memposisikan diri untuk menghadap Donghae.

Melihat Hyukjae yang sudah siaga membuat Donghae cepat-cepat mengeluarkan _antiseptic_, kasa, plester dan juga salep pereda nyeri dari kotak obat. Cepat-cepat pula Donghae mengoleskan obat itu dititik yang diperlukan di sekitar wajah dan lengan Hyukjae. Desisan dari Hyukjae adalah satu-satunya suara di kamar ini. TVnya sudah ia matikan, dan nampaknya hujan sudah mulai reda.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Yang mana?"

"Tentang maksud perkataanmu "_timing_nya tidak tepat".

"Ah, itu. Aku baru saja putus dari Ji Eun dan sepuluh menit setelahnya mereka menghadangku. Moodku belum membaik sama sekali jadi tidak sempat mengelak."

"Kau putus?"

"Hm. Begitulah."

"Boleh tahu kenapa?"

Hyukjae berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang antara memberitahukan alasannya pada Donghae atau cukup dirinya saja yang tau. Dan Ji Eun, tentu saja. Tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, Hyukjae merasa Donghae perlu tahu.

"Kau."

"Huh? Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Alasannya adalah Lee Donghae." Hyukjae berkata santai sambil mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

Donghae hanya mengernyitkan alis, heran. Diantara semua alasan yang bisa dipikirkan atas berakhirnya hubungan cukup lama Ji Eun dan Hyukjae, namanya adalah hal yang tak terpikirkan sama sekali.

"Apa maksudnya? Kau pikir aku selingkuh dengannya?" Donghae mencoba kembali bertanya, dan itu menimbulkan tawa keras dari Hyukjae.

"Anehnya, sama sekali bukan seperti itu. Dia justru berpikir aku selingkuh denganmu Donghae. Lucu bukan?" jawab Hyukjae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Donghae ikut tergelak. Kini mulai paham dan merasa agak sedikit masuk akal jika memang alasannya Hyukjae berselingkuh dengannya, sebab jika itu Ji Eun, alasan tersebut hanya akan menjadi alibi naïf yang sama sekali tak akan terbukti. _As if_. Donghae tidak kenal dengan Ji Eun, hanya sebatas pernah bertemu tanpa saling menyapa.

"Jadi maksudmu dia cemburu padaku begitu?"

"_You can say that."_

"_Well, that's absurd then_. Setelah Yuri aku berubah haluan ke Hyukjae? Hahaha, lucu sekali."

Tawa Hyukjae mereda seketika. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa sakit hati atas ucapan Donghae. Justru ucapan Donghae membuatnya prihatin. Sungguh prihatin dan merasa kasihan padanya.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya tadi aku tidak cerita."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyuk."

"Tapi kau jadi mengingat Yuri lagi kan?"

Donghae tersenyum tipis atas sikap Hyukjae, sedikit senang saat temannya ini menunjukkan sifat empati padanya.

"Aku tidak melupakannya sama sekali, Hyuk. Hanya tidak pernah berbicara tentangnya bukan berarti aku tidak mengingatnya. Yuri bukan sesuatu yang harus kulupakan."

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk tidak membahas lebih lanjut tentang Yuri.

"Hei, bukankah menurutmu itu konyol saat Ji Eun menuduhku berselingkuh denganmu?"

"Tentu saja. Pacarmu itu memang konyol." Entah karena alasan apa, Donghae kurang suka dengan Ji Eun. Ok, _fine_, jujur Donghae tidak suka.

"Mantan, Donghae. Hanya mantan."

"_Okay_, mantanmu konyol sekali. Mungkin saja dia hanya mencari alasan untuk putus denganmu. Dan satu-satunya alasan _absurd _yang bisa diberikannya adalah menuduhmu selingkuh."

"Demi Tuhan, Donghae. Kalaupun alasannya selingkuh bisa dengan Hyoyeon atau Sooyoung kan? Aku berteman dekat dengan mereka, tapi tidak. Justru dari semua itu alasannya adalah Lee Donghae."

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu fokus mengobati luka-luka yang ada pada lengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae pun nampaknya tidak butuh jawaban. Dan mereka cukup menikmati keheningan yang melingkupi mereka.

Meski jauh dalam benak mereka berpikir keras tentang semua kejadian ini. Yang mereka tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka menghadapi kasus seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang salah?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya mantap saat memasuki ruang kelas itu. Matanya sontak langsung mencari seseorang yang sudah ada di dalam benaknya sejak kemarin sore. Dan saat matanya menemukannya, ia melangkah mendekat.

"Kim Sang Hee." Datar dan singkat, cara Donghae menyapa orang itu.

Sang empunya nama yang merasa dipanggil menoleh. Ia sedikit melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah anak pemilik yayasan sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu saat ini, Lee Donghae.

"Y-ya?" sedikit gugup, ia sudah bisa mencium alasan kedatangan Donghae.

"Boleh duduk di sini sebentar?" Donghae mengalihkan pandangan matanya sejenak dari Sang Hee ke kursi yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu. Err, memang ada apa?"

Donghae mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman sebelum kembali menatap Sang Hee dan tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin sedikit bertanya. Boleh?"

Sang Hee mengutuk dalam hati, yakin bahwa ini bukan hanya sekedar tanya jawab seperti ujian yang biasa dilakukan sekolah. _Shit!_

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" Sang Hee mencoba tangguh.

Kembali tersenyum, Donghae menjawab, "Mau tanya basa-basi atau langsung _to the point_?"

"Ehm, basa-basi mungkin akan sedikit mencairkan suasana kan?"

Donghae mengangguk singkat, kemudian menampakkan wajah serius. "Kenapa kau mengganggu Hyukjae selama ini?"

_Damn! _Itukah yang disebut Donghae basa-basi? Bukankah itu terlalu _to the point_? Sudah jelas alasan Donghae datang kesini adalah Hyukjae kan?

"_To the point _saja kalau begitu."

"_To the point?_ Kau yakin?" Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya. Sang Hee tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi selain mengangguk. Donghae tampak acuh sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan tanpa aba-aba memukul tepat di sudut bibir kanan Sang Hee. Keras. Dan sangat menyakitkan. Sang Hee terhuyung dan jatuh.

"_Fuck!"_ Sang Hee spontan berseru dan memegang pipinya. Ia yakin setengah mati bahwa ini akan memar. Ia belum sempat berdiri saat kemudian ia merasa kerahnya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Lee Donghae.

"_To the point, okay. _Bisakah kau enyah dan berhenti mengganggu Hyukjae?" Donghae melancarkan satu tatapan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Bahkan saat Donghae mengetahui ia mencoba menghajar Hyukjae untuk pertama kalinya, ia tidak menatapnya sekeji ini. Dan belum sempat ia menjawab Donghae berkata kembali,

"Cukup mengangguk. Aku tidak mau mendengar suaramu!"

Sang Hee tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia akhirnya mengangguk. _Goddammit! _Ini alasannya kenapa ia tidak sekalipun mau bermasalah dengan Donghae. Ia bisa sangat berbahaya jika merasa terganggu.

"_Good enough_. Pegang janjimu. Tidak ada lain kali, sekali aku tahu kau menganggu sahabatku lagi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kelulusanmu di sekolah ini." Donghae mengatakannya sembari tersenyum terlalu hangat yang justru membuatnya terlihat mengerikan dimata Sang Hee. Ia menepuk-nepuk sebentar baju bagian bahu Sang Hee seolah terdapat kotoran di sana. Dan lantas, ia pergi.

Sang Hee sempat menghela napas lega sebelum ia mendengar Donghae berkata lagi, "Ah. Satu yang paling penting yang harus kau ingat, Sang Hee!" Ia memberi jeda pada perkataannya untuk sejenak menangkap ekspresi Sang Hee sebelum kemudian menyeringai dan berkata,

"Lee Donghae tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Sesulit apapun itu, saat Donghae berucap, Donghae akan melakukannya. Mind that." Donghae memberi Sang Hee tatapan terbaiknya sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kelas.

Seisi kelas hanya mampu memandang kepergian Donghae dalam diam.

Sementara Sang Hee mencatat semua perkataan itu dengan baik di otak kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tengah sibuk menikmati _bibimbap_ di kantin sembari terkadang menggesekkan jari ke telepon pintar yang ada digenggamannya. Seseorang pernah memperingatkan Hyukjae tentang kebiasaan buruknya itu tapi hanya berakhir lalu. Hyukjae bukan tipe orang yang susah dinasehati namun bukan berarti dia tipe penurut. Dan orang itupun tahu.

Samar-samar Hyukjae merasa diperhatikan oleh beberapa siswa yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Entah itu laki-laki maupun perempuan, ia merasa pandangan mereka sempat terhenti kepadanya meski hanya sebentar dan melangkah lagi. Awalnya Hyukjae hendak bersikap acuh namun obrolan dari empat orang gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya tak memberinya pilihan untuk melakukan itu. Suaranya tak cukup kencang, tapi salahkan pendengaran Hyukjae yang berlevel di atas rata-rata itu sehingga bisa menangkapnya. Atau mungkin kau bisa menyalahkan Donghae. Sahabatnya yang satu itu sering berkata hal-hal yang tidak jelas sehingga mengharuskan Hyukjae untuk benar-benar mendengarkannya dengan baik. Terserahlah. Intinya sekarang, dari obrolan mereka Hyukjae tahu, ia kali ini—setelah beberapa kali sempat memergoki orang lain melakukan hal yang sama—dijadikan sebagai objek pembicaraan.

"Wow, jadi dia melakukannya demi Hyukjae-shi?"

"Aku rasa itu wajar. Mereka berdua berteman dekat, kan?"

"Tidak wajar menurutku. Mereka bahkan baru kenal kurang lebih lima bulan kan?"

Oke, Hyukjae mendapati hal baru bahwa kali ini objeknya bukan hanya dirinya, tapi juga "dia". Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mendengar lebih jauh lagi. Meski dia agak merasa kasihan pada _bibimbap_nya yang seolah meminta dimakan saat itu juga, namun ia merasa kali ini mendengarkan percakapan itu jauh lebih penting.

"Iya, kecuali jika ada sesuatu diantara mereka."

"Kenapa kalian selalu berpikir ke arah yang terlalu jauh? Pemikiran kalian terlalu rumit."

"Yah, Mi Kyung, ini sama sekali bukan pemikiran kita saja. Sudah banyak buktinya kan?"

Bukti? Bukti apa? Sebenarnya siapa "dia" yang dimaksud dekat denganku? Apa yang dilakukannya demi aku? Pikir Hyukjae.

"Iya, bahkan kali ini dia sampai memukul Sang Hee di kelas. _Daebak! _Kuakui dia sangat tampan, _aigoo. _Sayang dia lebih memilih Hyukjae-shi."

_The fuck? _Memukul Sang Hee? Uh-oh. Sepertinya Hyukjae mulai tahu siapa "dia" meski dia tidak sepenuhnya yakin dan juga masih kurang mengerti arti dari kalimat selanjutnya. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Rasa kasihannya pada _bibimbap _pun sudah menguap. Dia ingin menuntut penjelasan.

Dan tak lupa sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak pergi dari sana, ia melayangkan tatapan penuh arti kepada keempat gadis yang barusan membicarakannya. Membuat mereka hanya mampu menelan ludah gugup. Sepertinya baru menyadari ada Hyukjae disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**From: Hyukjae**_

_**Kau ada dimana? Di kelas?**_

Donghae yang sedang berbaring santai saat ini hanya menghela napas kasar setelah membaca pesan yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia terima. Ia tahu mulut-mulut murid di sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu ini terkadang tak lebih cerdas ketimbang otak mereka, sehingga dia paham bahwa berita akan menyebar begitu cepat secepat angin yang berhembus di Seoul hari itu. Bahkan meski Hyukjae adalah orang terbebal dan tercuek dengan lingkungannya sekalipun, ia pasti akan segera tahu. _Motherfucker_!

_**To: Hyukjae**_

_**Tidak. Di atap. **_

Terkirim.

_**From: Hyukjae**_

_**Aku kesana.**_

Donghae menaruh telepon genggamnya asal di sampingnya sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya dibawah kepalanya sebagai bantal. Menikmati sepoinya angin yang berhembus di pagi hari seperti ini selalu mampu memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi Donghae. Decit pintu saat terbuka kemudian membuat Donghae spontan memejamkan matanya dan merasakan langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Cih, kau bolos?"

"Kenapa tanya kalau sudah tahu?" tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya Donghae menjawab.

Hyukjae hanya mencibir. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Donghae. Dia turut membaringkan diri di samping Donghae, hanya memberi kurang lebih dua jengkal jarak antara tubuh mereka. Donghae tak terlihat keberatan sama sekali. _Well, that's good then._

"Donghae?" Hyukjae mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Hm?"

"Aku merasa sangat konyol sekarang, jadi kalau mau tertawa atas pertanyaaanku silahkan."

"Kalau mau tahu sebenarnya kau selalu terlihat konyol setiap saat, Hyuk."

"Sialan kau!" Hyukjae memukul ringan lengan kiri Donghae. "Aku serius." Lanjutnya.

"Kau mau tanya tentang masalah Sang Hee kan?" tanpa diduga Hyukjae, Donghae sendiri yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang terbenam di otaknya. Donghae kini terlihat membuka matanya sepenuhnya dan memfokuskan arah pandangnya ke Hyukjae.

"Tahu darimana?"

"Apalagi memang?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar memukul Sang Hee?"

"Ya."

"Untuk apa? Dia tidak pernah cari gara-gara denganmu kan?"

"Apa saja yang kau dengar dari mereka tadi?"

"Uh?"

"Apa mereka tidak menceritakan alasanku memukulnya?"

"Err.." Hyukjae menjawab ragu, di satu sisi ia memang mendengar alasannya, tapi untuk mengatakan alasan yang ia dengarkan tadi pada Donghae rasanya terdengar sedikit agak janggal.

"Hm?" Donghae mencoba memancingnya lagi.

"Entahlah, yang kudengar sih kau melakukannya demi aku." Hyukjae berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Itu kau tahu."

Hyukjae spontan langsung terduduk mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Donghae akan membenarkan ucapannya.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Yah! Kau pikir aku akan terus-terusan diam saja saat temanku diperlakukan semena-mena? Aku tidak sejahat itu." Donghae turut menegakkan badannya sekarang. Masih menatap Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tanpa berpikir panjang langsung memukul kepala Donghae.

"Kau bodoh. Aku bukan orang yang lemah sehingga harus kau lindungi layaknya perempuan seperti itu, _pabboya_! Dan lagi, kita baru berteman delapan bulan."

"Lalu kenapa? Yang jelas kau tetap temanku. Aku memang loyal bahkan kepada teman yang baru kukenal selama delapan bulan."

Hyukjae menepuk dahinya frustasi. Perlahan ia paham mengapa mereka—mengarah pada empat gadis ababil yang membicarakannya—tadi mengira ia dan Donghae punya hubungan khusus. Seseorang yang baru kenal kurang dari setahun—bahkan orang lain mengira baru lima bulan—sudah berani memukul orang demi kenalannya tersebut. Lupakan fakta bahwa mereka teman satu apartment. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu.

"Mereka mengira kita punya hubungan khusus karena itu."

"Ya, lalu?"

Hyukjae bingung. Donghae terlihat begitu santai menanggapi semua itu.

"Kau bilang lalu? Mereka bilang kau dan aku punya hubungan khusus, Donghae."

"Bukankah itu berita lama?" satu kalimat yang sama sekali tidak Hyukjae duga akan ia dengar dari Donghae.

"Berita lama katamu?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu, Hyuk?" Donghae membesarkan kedua bola matanya secara hiperbolis. Hyukjae menggeleng datar.

"Bahkan Ji Eun saja tahu kan? Dan meski semua itu hanya rumor ia tetap mempercayainya dan putus denganmu."

Tunggu. Jadi Ji Eun memutuskanku karena adanya rumor ini? Ini bukan hanya sekedar bualan Ji Eun? Pikir Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Sejak kapan rumor itu menyebar Donghae?"

"Huh?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa sejak hari pertama kau masuk sekolah ini, Hyuk."

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh percayalah, jika ada satu orang yang saat ini sangat dibenci Hyukjae tidak lain adalah teman satu tempat tinggalnya yang bernama Lee Donghae. Tidak sekalipun, Hyukjae ulangi, tidak sekalipun dia menyangka jika Donghae tahu tentang rumor mengenai hubungan spesialnya dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak mengerti dan tidak terlalu peduli pada alasan mengenai adanya rumor itu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Donghae tahu tentang rumor itu dan tidak memberitahunya. Ia marah pada Donghae. Jika mereka sampai dirumorkan memiliki hubungan khusus semacam ini, maka tentu ada sesuatu yang sekiranya salah dimata orang kan? Demi Tuhan, Hyukjae merasa bagaimanapun juga Donghae harus memberitahukan semuanya dan mereka pasti bisa memperbaiki rumor yang—menurutnya—keji ini.

"Kau masih marah?"

Dan demi apapun juga saat ini dia tidak ingin sama sekali mendengar suara temannya. Ia sibuk membesarkan volume televisi, tanda bahwa dia tidak mau mendengar Donghae.

Donghae hanya mampu menghela napas karena itu. _Sulking Hyukjae means bitchy Hyukjae_. Jadi dia memilih untuk membungkam mulut dan mendudukkan diri di samping Hyukjae. Hyukjae semakin memutar matanya malas. Tidak tahukah Donghae bahwa saat ini Hyukjae benar-benar merasa seperti ingin meledak karena dia?

"Ayolah, kau tidak akan terus mengabaikan temanmu ini kan?"

"Aku akan mengabaikanmu mulai sekarang!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku akan mengabaikanmu sampai rumor itu mereda dan menghilang."

Donghae tidak terima, sama sekali tidak terima jika harus diabaikan hanya karena rumor tidak beralasan itu.

"Mana bisa begitu? Kita hidup bersama dan kau ingin bersikap layaknya tidak kenal padaku begitu?"

"Aku akan pindah kalau begitu. Lagipula aku disini atas suruhan Leeteuk-_hyung_, bukan atas keinginanku sendiri." Hyukjae tetap tidak mau memandang Donghae bahkan saat sedang berbicara. _So bitchy right?_

"Jadi kau mengancamku saat ini?"

"Kau pikir ini sebuah ancaman?"

_Shit. _Donghae perlahan kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia merebut _remote control _yang dipegang Hyukjae dan mematikan TV, membuahkan tatapan maut dari Hyukjae, yang sayangnya, tak begitu ia pedulikan.

"Kau bersikap kekanakan, Hyukjae. Tidak seharusnya kau mengabaikan temanmu hanya karena gosip murahan seperti itu."

"Kau yang kekanakan Donghae. Dan kalau kau tidak sadar kau juga mengabaikan temanmu dengan tidak memberitahukan semua masalah ini. Kau pikir rumor ini main-main? Kau tidak tahu atau pura-pura tidak tahu? Tidakkah kau berpikir selama ini alasan Sang Hee mencoba menghajarku adalah karena ia juga mempercayai rumor itu? _He's a fucking homophobe, _Donghae,_ and I just so fucking know it._"

"Jadi karena itu? Dia _homophobia_? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Hyukjae." Wajah Donghae benar-benar terlihat terkejut.

"Ya. Itu masalahnya, dan sekarang kau semakin membuat rumornya merebak, Donghae. _Aish, jjinjja_!" Hyukjae mengusap rambutnya asal karena perasaan kesalnya yang tidak terbendung lagi.

Dilain sisi, Donghae yang baru menyadari semuanya juga tidak kalah kesal. Bukan, bukan karena tidak mengetahui kenyataannya selama ini, tapi justru kesal pada Sang Hee yang terlampau pengecut dan menyebalkan sehingga melampiaskan semua itu pada Hyukjae. Ia tahu Sang Hee takut padanya, jadi dia tidak berani menyentuhnya.

"_That motherfucker!_" Ucap Donghae geram.

Hyukjae spontan mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk saat mendengar Donghae mengumpat dengan nada marah.

"Kau mengumpat padaku?"

"Bukan. Tentu bukan, aku hanya kesal dengan tingkah Sang Hee."

"Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan tingkah Sang Hee. Sekarang bagaimana Donghae? Rumor itu pasti sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah kan? Jadi ini sebabnya mereka memandangku sebelah mata sejak hari pertamaku disana? Ini sebabnya mereka meremehkan dan hanya sedikit yang mau berteman padaku? _Shit_!" Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya menggerutu sedangkan Donghae hanya terdiam sambil memandangi semua tingkah dan gerak-gerik Hyukjae. _Well,_ sebenarnya sejak awal Leeteuk-_hyung_ memperkenalkan sang _taekwondoin_ padanya, dia sudah merasa dia harus melindungi laki-laki kurus ini dari siapapun yang akan menyakitinya. Bahkan setelah tahu dia seorang _taekwondoin_, yang pastinya bisa menjaga diri sendiri, dia tetap bertekad untuk melakukannya.

"Tenang saja, Hyukjae. Aku janji aku akan menyelesaikannya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menunggu. Aku yang akan bergerak kali ini." Jawab Donghae tegas dan yakin dengan sorot mata lurus menatap Hyukjae yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan keraguan.

'_Oh damn,_ _Hyukjae. Believe me, I will!_' tegas Donghae dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae masih sedikit ragu terhadap ide gila yang diajukan Donghae. _Well, _siapa yang tidak? Disaat rumor tentang dirinya dan Donghae sedang panas-panasnya, Donghae malah mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Bahkan selama lima bulan ia pergi ke sekolah sendiri saja rumor semacam itu sudah menyebar, apalagi jika sekarang dia justru berangkat dengan orang terkait? _Just fuck my life_. Pikir Hyukjae nelangsa.

"Aku pasti sudah gila menuruti ajakanmu." Hyukjae menyuarakan pikirannya pada Donghae yang sedang sibuk menyetir.

"Tidak. Ini ide yang bagus Hyukjae. Percayalah. Dengan ini semua rumor akan berhenti."

"Bagaimana berangkat sekolah bersama akan membuat rumor berhenti huh? Yang ada malah akan menyebar, Donghae."

"_That's exactly what I want._" Jawab Donghae lirih, tak terdengar oleh Hyukjae.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak. Hanya hari ini terlihat cerah. Iya kan, Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae hanya memutar mata malas mendengar jawaban asal Donghae. Terserahlah, Hyukjae sudah tidak peduli lagi. _Goddamn the rumor, he's done with it._

Namun pikiran Hyukjae kembali labil setelah Donghae telah sampai dan memarkirkan mobilnya dengan selamat. Dan jika hanya ada satu hal yang berada di benak Hyukjae saat ini maka itu adalah keinginan untuk pulang. _Damn right, he just wants to go home so badly._

"Kau duluan saja. Aku keluar mobil setelah kau agak jauh."

"Hyukjae, yang menjadi poin disini adalah kita berangkat bersama, kalau kau turun belakangan, itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya."

"Katakan dulu padaku apa idemu mengenai rumor ini?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Sekarang, Donghae!"

"Tidak, Hyukjae. Kau tidak dalam posisi bisa memerintahku. Ayo turun!" Donghae memberikan Hyukjae tatapan _authoritative_ kebanggaannya yang entah kenapa sangat dibenci Hyukjae namun dalam waktu yang sama sedikit membuatnya takut.

Hyukjae pun hanya menggeram kesal setelahnya, kemudian bergerak untuk keluar dari mobil, tak lupa sambil mengucapkan,

"_Fuck you, _Donghae." Yang hanya membuahkan gelengan kepala dari sang pemilik nama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Here comes trouble, _Hyukjae." Hyukjae berkata pada dirinya sendiri saat banyak pasang mata melihat ke arah dirinya dan Donghae. Beberapa terlihat sangat terkejut, ada yang memasang muka jijik, namun ada juga yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan, apa itu, kekaguman?

Tak beberapa setelahnya Hyukjae melihat Sang Hee yang seperti biasa berdiri dengan gerombolan gangnya. Memar di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas. Hyukjae membatin, sebenarnya seberapa kuat pukulan Donghae kemarin?

"Donghae."

"Hm."

"Sekarang apa? Mereka melihat kita seperti melihat hantu. Kau tahu?"

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Lalu? Rencana yang kau bilang?"

"Ah, rencana itu ya?" Donghae berhenti berjalan membuat Hyukjae juga terpaksa segera menghentikan langkahnya. Hyukjae menatap heran pada Donghae yang kini berhenti dan menampakkan ekspresi serius.

"Kalian semua. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian yang harus kalian dengarkan." Suara _authoritative_ itu keluar lagi.

Beberapa murid tersentak kaget, dan ada yang secara spontan berusaha pergi dari tempat itu, namun,

"Jangan ada yang pergi sebelum Lee Donghae selesai bicara atau kalian tahu akibatnya."

Hyukjae mengernyit kurang senang atas pernyataan Donghae. Sombong sekali anak ini, memang dia pikir dia siapa? Pikirnya. Namun seakan kontra dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, orang-orang justru terlihat patuh pada ucapan Donghae. Itu hal yang baru untuk Hyukjae.

Mengesampingkan apa yang dipikirkan Hyukjae saat ini, Donghae mencoba untuk memberikan semua orang tatapannya agar ia yakin bahwa ia memang didengar. Setelah merasa yakin, Donghae berdehem ringan dan mulai berkata,

"Ini tentang aku dan Hyukjae."

Selama beberapa saat tubuh Hyukjae menegang, dia amat gugup sekarang. _He doesn't even know a tiny bit about the plan, that's why_.

"Hyukjae adalah murid pindahan dari Goyang-gi. Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu daripada kalian semua, karena dia adalah adik sepupu dari teman baikku, Leeteuk-_hyung_. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku dekat dengan Hyukjae."

Untuk apa kau menceritakan semua itu, Donghae? Pikir Hyukjae gamang.

"Mungkin kalian pernah melihat kami berjalan bersama di beberapa tempat di luar sekolah, itulah kenapa kalian membuat rumor murahan seperti ini. Tapi, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah…" Donghae memberi jeda pada kalimatnya.

Oh, _God. _Semoga Donghae tidak mengatakan apa yang kupikir akan dia katakan. Doa Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Kami tinggal bersama."

_Holy fucking shit_. Itu yang kau sebut menyelesaikan rumor, Donghae?

Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bersuara setelah itu. Bahkan Hyukjae hanya terdiam, sedikit meratapi nasib.

"Dan soal rumor ini, aku harap kalian menghentikannya. Hyukjae tidak begitu suka rumor semacam ini, kalian mengerti?"

Mereka semua tetap terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ada satu orang gadis yang mengangkat tangan ragu-ragu. Dan Hyukjae ingat, dia adalah salah satu dari empat gadis yang membicarakannya kemarin. Donghae meliriknya sekilas, memberi tanda bahwa ia dibolehkan untuk bicara.

"Tapi, Donghae-_shi, _bukankah kau dan Yuri-_shi_ putus karena Hyukjae-_shi?_ Kalau dia hanya sekedar temanmu, harusnya kau marah kan?"

Baik raut muka Donghae dan Hyukjae berubah. Mereka terlihat tidak nyaman dengar pertanyaan ini. Dan tentu, dari semuanya, Hyukjae lah yang paling merasa tidak nyaman. Aku penyebab mereka putus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Donghae bertanya pada gadis itu.

Melihat ekspresi kedua orang di depannya membuat kepercayaan diri sang gadis meningkat, itulah kenapa dengan santai ia menjawab,

"Jangan kalian kira rumor ini hanya karena kalian terlihat dekat, rumor ini ada bahkan sebelum Hyukjae-_shi _masuk ke sekolah ini, Donghae-_shi._ Dan kaulah penyebabnya."

"Kau bertele-tele." Ucap Donghae tidak sabar.

"Well, sewaktu kalian putus. Aku dan teman-temanku sebenarnya ada di sana, Donghae-_shi_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback On**

"_Donghae, aku mengerti masalah kesetiaan kawanmu, tapi tidakkah menurutmu itu aneh kalau kau lebih mementingkan Hyukjae daripada aku?"_

"_Bukan begitu, Yul. Hyukjae saat ini sedang mempersiapkan perpindahan sekolahnya, dia kerepotan sendirian, aku rasa sebagai teman aku harus membantunya."_

"_Dengan membatalkan kencan kita?"_

"_Aku hanya melakukan hal itu dua kali saja. Itupun benar-benar sangat terpaksa. Mengertilah."_

"_Aku mengerti, Donghae. Sungguh aku mengerti, tapi kurasa kau tetap berlebihan."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Kau baru mengenalnya dua bulan tapi kau bersikap seolah dia teman baikmu sejak kecil."_

"_Memang itu sebuah masalah? Hyukjae orang yang mudah bergaul, itulah kenapa kami bisa dekat dengan cepat."_

"_Kau benar, aku bahkan juga dekat dengan Hyukjae, tapi percayalah Donghae. Aku tahu ini berbeda."_

"_Demi Tuhan, Yuri. Apa yang beda?_

"_Mungkin kau sama sekali tidak sadar. Tapi kapanpun kita bersama, kau pasti selalu membahas Hyukjae."_

"_Aku tidak…."_

"_Donghae, sudahlah. Aku paham."_

"_Kau tidak paham apapun, Yuri."_

"_Entahlah…aku butuh waktu, Donghae."_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku tidak membencimu dan Hyukjae. Tidak sama sekali, aku rasa aku hanya butuh sedikit waktu untuk sendirian. Kau juga butuh waktu untuk memikirkan aku dan well, masalah Hyukjae."_

_Donghae diam berusaha mencerna perkataan Yuri._

"_Kau ingin kita putus?"_

"_Ya. Maafkan aku, Donghae." Yuri tersenyum, kecut. Senyum terakhir yang Donghae liat dari seorang Kwon Yuri._

**Flashback Off**

.

.

.

"Itu tidak membuktikan apapun. Jangan bawa-bawa Hyukjae dalam masalah itu. Dan lagi, ini bukan masalah Yuri. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membawa namanya?"

"Itu karena saat kejadian itu, kalian menyebut-nyebut nama Hyukjae-_shi._"

"Tetap itu tidak menunjukkan apapun."

"Tapi dari itulah awal rumor ini berasal, Donghae-_shi_."

"Kau ternyata gadis yang cukup pemberani ya?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran."

"HENTIKAN!"

Semua adu mulut itu mendadak terhenti setelah Hyukjae berteriak. Donghae tahu perasaan Hyukjae saat ini. Hyukjae pasti merasa bersalah dan dia yakin akan hal itu. Sementara Hyukjae hanya mampu melihat Donghae dengan pandangan yang tidak mampu Donghae artikan. Tanpa aba-aba, Hyukjae menarik Donghae keluar dari kerumunan orang itu menuju ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Sempat ia bertatap muka dengan Ji Eun yang memandangnya dengan sendu namun sama sekali tak Hyukjae gubris. Baginya, jika sudah putus berarti sudah rusak, tak bisa diperbaiki. Itu yang ia yakini.

Hyukjae terus menarik Donghae tanpa sedikitpun ada perlawanan darinya. Bel masuk berbunyi dalam perjalanan mereka, namun tak sedikitpun Hyukjae gubris. Dan setelah sampai ketempat yang lebih sepi—atap—ia melepaskan tangan Donghae dan mulai berbicara,

"Benarkah Donghae? Kau dan Yuri putus sebelum dia meninggal? Karena aku?" Hyukjae menuntut penjelasan pada Donghae.

"Hyukjae, dengarkan aku—"

"Jawab saja, Donghae!"

"Tapi sebenarnya—"

"Donghae!"

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, Hyuk."

"Hanya ya atau tidak, Donghae! Aku tidak main-main sekarang."

"Ya, itu benar. Puas? Kami putus karena bertengkar tentang Lee Hyukjae."

Hyukjae hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang hal ini, yang ia tahu, Yuri meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan setelah berkencan dengan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kau harusnya memberitahuku."

"Oh ya? Haruskah aku bilang padamu seperti ini, "Hyukjae, Yuri meninggal setelah kami putus dan penyebab putusnya kami adalah kau." Begitu? Haruskah aku berkata seperti itu padamu? Haruskah aku membuatmu yang tidak salah apapun merasa bersalah karena semua itu? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Kau pasti segera pergi dari apartemenku atau bahkan pergi dari hidupku kan? Lalu apa? Setelah kehilangan Yuri, aku juga harus kehilangan Hyukjae?"

**Buaggh.**

Pukulan Hyukjae sama sekali tidak main-main. Namun Donghae tidak bisa merasakan sakit yang lebih daripada sakit di hatinya saat Hyukjae mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan tatapan marah serta kecewa.

"Kau tahu, Donghae? Selama ini aku selalu mengatakan apapun padamu, apapun itu. Bahkan meski itu menyinggungmu sekalipun aku akan tetap mengatakannya, tidak peduli jika kau akan memukuliku setelah itu. Tapi, sekalipun aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan pergi atau mungkin menyuruhku pergi. Kenapa? _Because I thought you care, and I thought we're friends._ Tapi, aku salah. Kau tidak peduli. Kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku, yang kau pikirkan hanya dirimu sendiri. Kau egois, Donghae. Kau sangat egois. Aku selalu mengira kita teman. Tapi aku bahkan tidak yakin lagi kau pernah menganggapku teman. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mempercayai kesetiakawananku padamu kan?"

Donghae hanya terdiam mendengar semua omongan Hyukjae. Ia tahu, sebagian besar perkataan Hyukjae benar. Ia egois. Tapi satu hal yang Hyukjae—dan orang lain—tidak tahu adalah,

"Aku memang tidak pernah menganggapmu teman, Hyukjae."

Cengkraman Hyukjae di kerah baju Donghae melemas. Hyukjae hanya terdiam sambil melihat tajamnya tatapan yang ditujukan Donghae padanya.

"Dari awal Leeteuk-_hyung_ memperkenalkanku padamu dan memintaku untuk bersedia membagi apartemenku denganmu adalah sebuah keterpaksaan karena itu adalah permintaan dari teman baikku. Tapi, kau yang terlihat sangat lemah dengan tubuh kurusmu, membuatku tanpa sadar berjanji untuk melindungimu dalam hati. Namun, aku tetap tidak merasa bahwa kita berteman saat itu."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraanku! Ini masih jauh dari kata selesai."

"…"

"Beberapa minggu setelah kita tinggal bersama, aku sudah hapal kelakuanmu di luar kepalaku. Kau orang yang sangat periang dan sesungguhnya baik hati meski kadang usil. Aku tahu kau bukan orang yang patut diremehkan dalam urusan bela diri dan juga makan meski tubuhmu kurus. Kau bahkan bisa sangat akrab dengan Yuri yang notabene mempunyai sikap yang berbeda jauh denganmu, itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku tetap tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai temanku secara sungguh-sungguh, meski aku kerap berkata bahwa mulai saat itu kau adalah teman baikku."

Hyukjae hanya diam sembari terus mendengarkan cerita Donghae.

"Aku selalu merasa heran karena aku selalu ingin bersikap baik denganmu, namun tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir kita teman. Aku bahkan menceritakan tentang kau pada Yuri setiap kami berkencan. Membuat Yuri terkadang kesal denganku. Dan puncaknya, adalah enam bulan yang lalu. Pertengkaranku dengan Yuri membuatku menyadari satu hal, Hyukjae."

"…"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"A-apa?" _damn that stuttering, _Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berteman dengan seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta, tidak akan pernah bisa, Hyukjae."

Cengkraman Hyukjae langsung terlepas seketika dan spontan Hyukjae mengambil jarak dari Donghae. Ia mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena terhalang pagar kawat atap sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka semua ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Dicintai orang yang kau anggap temanmu sendiri dan memiliki organ _genital _yang sama denganmu, apakah itu sering terjadi? Hyukjae bukan _homophobia, _tapi tetap saja ini mengagetkan.

"K-kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sembari mendekat ke arah Hyukjae, Donghae menjawab, "Aku menyukaimu, Hyukjae."

"Ini gila, Donghae. Ini gila, katakan padaku ini hanya guyonan konyolmu."

"Sayangnya ini bukan sebuah candaan. Aku serius dengan perasaanku Hyukjae. Aku selalu mencoba untuk menahannya keluar dari mulutku dan tetap bersikap biasa. Tapi saat aku tahu rumor ini begitu mengganggumu, entah kenapa aku benar-benar ingin kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di otakku."

Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berulang-ulang sembari menepuk pipinya cukup kencang. Seolah ingin menegaskan apa yang dialaminya merupakan mimpi atau kenyataan.

"Aku tidak sedikitpun ingin membersihkan rumor itu. Yang ada aku ingin membuatnya menjadi kenyataan, Hyukjae." Ucap Donghae sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi wajah Hyukjae. Menjebaknya untuk tidak bisa pergi. Raut mukanya yang semula sedih mendadak berubah menjadi cengiran nakal.

Sementara itu, sekalipun dalam hidup Hyukjae, belum pernah ia memerah hanya karena posisi seperti ini oleh seorang pria, sama sekali belum. Ia merasa seperti perempuan konyol, sekarang.

"Kau terlalu dekat, Donghae. Menyingkir. Dalam mimpimu saja! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu dan tidak akan pernah. Rumor itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan."

"Kau yakin, Hyukjae?"

"Seratus persen."

Donghae tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya memandang wajah Hyukjae yang dipenuhi dengan keyakinan. Sesungguhnya, Donghae memang tidak begitu berharap, tapi tetap saja, setidaknya jika memang harapannya tidak bisa terjadi, ia bisa—

"Emmph..Dong-umpph,hae..lepas,,eumhh."

—melakukan apa yang selama ini ingin ia lakukan pada Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Tidak terasa satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian menghebohkan waktu itu. Semenjak saat itu, layaknya seorang _homophobia, _Hyukjae menjauhi Donghae tanpa mau berdekatan dengannya dalam jarak kurang dari dua meter. Mereka masih tinggal bersama, tapi frekuensi bertemu mereka terhitung jarang. Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas karena itu, tidak bisa berbuat begitu banyak, nampaknya mimpinya memang harus terkubur begitu saja. Hyukjae memang masih berbicara padanya, namun hanya ala kadarnya, kadang seringkali Donghae mendapati Hyukjae menatapnya namun saat itu juga, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. Dan Donghae tidak bisa berharap lebih.

Sementara yang terjadi pada Hyukjae saat ini sebenarnya tidak begitu berbeda dengan Donghae. Tidak sedikitpun Hyukjae berjauhan dengan kata galau. Dia merasa begitu kehilangan sosok Donghae tapi dia juga tidak berani mendekat padanya. Ini aneh, sangat aneh bahkan bagi Hyukjae. Dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Dan dengan membawa semua kegalauan ini, dia pergi ke kelas Donghae. _God only knows _apa yang mau dia lakukan. Dengan sedikit tergesa akhirnya sampailah Hyukjae disana. Ia bisa melihat Donghae dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Hyukjae, _it is now or never, come on!_

Hyukjae melangkah mantap mendekati Donghae yang sedang sibuk melihat ke arah luar jendela, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae yang telah mengagetkan banyak pihak di kelas akibat kedatangannya. Setahu mereka, semenjak kejadian satu bulan lalu, mereka berdua—Donghae dan Hyukjae—dalam keadaan bersitegang, menyebabkan rumor tentang mereka punya hubungan khusus pun menghilang seketika. Tidak ada lagi yang menganggu Hyukjae dan tidak ada lagi yang membahas tentang masalah ini.

Baru setelah Donghae merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya, ia menoleh, berusaha mencari tahu siapa orang tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia hampir tersedak ludahnya saat melihat orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang ada dalam benaknya, Lee Hyukjae.

"H-hyukjae?"

"Cium aku, Donghae!"

"APA?" pertanyaan kali ini tidak hanya datang dari Donghae tapi juga dari teman sekelas Donghae yang lain yang diam-diam turut memasang telinga.

Hyukjae menoleh,"Kalian berisik, jangan ganggu."

Sementara Donghae masih terlihat kebingungan, membuat Hyukjae semakin kesal lantas mencengkram kerah baju Donghae, membuatnya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau yakin kau sehat, Hyukjae?"

"Ck, bisakah kau tidak basa-basi dan menjadi seorang laki-laki jantan seperti aku saat ini dan mulai menciumku? Aku tidak akan memberi kesempatan kedua,_ mind you_!" jawab Hyukjae tegas, kontra dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

Donghae masih bingung, namun toh ia lakukan, masih dalam posisi dicengkram Hyukjae, ia mulai mencium Hyukjae, mulanya hanya sekedar bibir menempel bibir, tapi saat Hyukjae sedikit memiringkan kepala membuat Donghae menjadi lebih liar. Mereka berciuman seperti tidak ada hari esok di depan begitu banyak orang—di dalam dan di luar kelas yang lewat karena memang sedang jam istirahat—selama kurang lebih tiga menit. Mereka menghentikan semuanya hanya demi pasokan udara yang mulai menipis.

Bukan hanya Hyukjae, Donghae pun juga memerah luar biasa. Ia baru saja menghajar bibir seorang laki-laki di depan umum untuk pertama kalinya. Namun meski begitu, ia cepat menguasai diri.

"Kau tahu akibat dari tindakanmu inikan, Hyukjae?"

"…" hanya rona merah yang menjadi jawaban Hyukjae.

"Bagaimana dengan rumor itu, Hyuk?"

"_You know what, Donghae? Screw the rumor! I really don't care._"

Ya, Hyukjae tahu setidaknya dia tidak akan menghadapi rumor—yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan rumor lagi—sendirian. Ada Donghae sekarang.

_It is now us against the world together._

**END**

**What the hell was that? Hahaha, seriously, aku ga ngerti aku ngetik apa, semua ini hanya ungkapan rasa senangku karena akhirnya aku ingat lagi password akun yang sempat kulupakan ini. Cerita ini mendadak banget bikinnya. Padahal besok ada UK Kajian Amerika. Hahahaha, fuck my life.**

**This one is hella long, though. Pegel ngetiknya, isinya pun ga jelas banget, I so know it.**

**By the way, am I losing my writing skill here?**

**I hope I'm not. But I don't know**

**Mind to give me your thoughts? ^^**


End file.
